


Prequel

by MistyAnna



Series: Winter's Phoenix [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnna/pseuds/MistyAnna
Summary: It had been not quite a year since Steve found them in their small apartment in Romania, and things have changed drastically since then. First of all, they were now (secretly) living at the Avengers HQ. Also, now that Bucky and Steve were reunited, Adara felt incredibly out of place. Sure, she had spent the last few decades with Bucky but that was different, it was neverhimit was always the Winter Soldier. Lastly, everyone seemed to fear and or hate her, especially Steve. One would think that he would be happy that Bucky found someone but no. He appeared to hate her even more because of it.





	Prequel

The clock on the wall read 4:00am, most people would be asleep at that time but Adara just stared at the ceiling. She had been living here for months at this point but everything still felt wrong. Bucky was in his own room on the next floor up. She had considered checking to see if he was still awake just a few minutes ago. Sighing, Adara rolled over to stare at the wall instead. What else was there to do? Everyone else was either sleeping or in Tony's case, working. She could go down to see if he needed any help but he didn't really like her, and that was fine. She didn't really expect any of them to like or understand her. It still hurt though. They all accepted Bucky immediately, he was Caps friend from the 40's, why wouldn't they? Adara was left behind like usual. Bucky had tried to include Adara and get everyone more comfortable, but he had basically given up at this point. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable around a former assassin who could light them on fire with a wave of her hand?

\---8:30am---

Adara sat in front of the window, watching the streets get busier and busier. She had given up on sleeping at some point during the night and decided to watch the sunrise instead. Soon, everyone else would be getting up and she'd have to deal with another day of being very obviously avoided. F.R.I.D.A.Y warned her that Bucky was coming down to see her.

Adara rushed into the bathroom to try and make herself look at least slightly decent. Almost as soon as she grabbed her hairbrush the door opened and she jumped, accidentally throwing it into the toilet.

"Shit!" Adara cursed, not wanting to grab it out.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Adara looked up at Bucky who was standing in the doorway, watching her with an amused expression.

"It's fine I just was..." She paused to think of an excuse. "Checking my aim."

He laughed and walked closer to pull her into a hug.

"With a hairbrush and a toilet?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?" She asked as she buried her face into his chest. She felt like screaming. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Steve wants us all downstairs in half an hour, that's why I came down here. I didn't mean to...Interrupt your throwing practice."

"I'll be there." She replied. "Just let me get my hairbrush out of there."

"No need." Bucky said, letting her go and walking over to the toilet. He stuck his left hand in it and pulled out the soaking hairbrush. "See, I got it."

"Normally, I would say that's disgusting but.." She looked at his arm.

It wasn't his real arm, Hydra had made it for him after he fell from the train. Amazingly, he could still feel with it. Adara had no idea it was possible to make prosthetics that you could still feel with before she met Bucky.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll wash it" he said, suddenly frowning. "Hey, are you okay?"

Adara smiled at him. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" She asked. A lie.

"Just wondering. I should probably go get ready, shouldn't I?" He sighed.

She nodded and moved out of the way to let him out. He kissed her head before leaving, careful not to touch her with his metal arm that he had stuck in the toilet.

Adara burst into tears the moment she heard the door shut behind him. Steve would go out of his way to embarrass her once she went downstairs, she knew that for a fact.

 _Why does he hate me?_ She thought.

One might think that Steve would understand, Bucky was his best friend and he had been brainwashed by Hydra just like she had been. But, Steve couldn't care less about what happened to her, he only cared about Bucky.

 _Why would he like you? You're pathetic._ A small voice said. It was right. She was pathetic. _You're only here because Bucky feels bad for you._

Adara sank to the floor and buried her face into her hands.

\---

Everyone was leaving to go do their own thing when Adara finally made it downstairs, Steve was the only one still sitting at the table.

"Look who finally showed up." He said, glaring at her. "Not that I'm surprised you're late."

His words stung, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She replied as calmly as she could manage.

He stood up and glared at her. "It better not."

Adara watched him walk past and join Natasha, Bucky, and Sam across the room, leaving her all alone. Tony and Rhodey were sitting together with Wanda and Vision, laughing. She could join them, but it would get awkward until they finally left, leaving her yet again.

 _See._ The voice hissed. _Pathetic. None of them want you here._

It was right.


End file.
